Amores Imposibles
by Aoi no blue
Summary: Historias de amores que no se cumplen, que quizás serán olvidados por el paso del tiempo. Primera historia: El cerezo muere de pie.


¡Hello!

Aquí, la primera producción de esta extraña unión de Enishi 'n Darky, **Aoi no Blue.**

Es una pequeña y corta colección de historias sobre amores imposibles, que nunca pueden llegar a ser más que el deseo de que algo fuesen, que nunca se cumplen y que con el tiempo se olvidan. Donde la importancia de las apariencias ante la sociedad desvirtúan el verdadero ser, y la soledad es la mejor compañera.

Disfruten de esta historia... que lo más probable es que los protagonistas de estas situaciones tengan una continuación en el que este amor imposible será olvidado y sus corazones tal vez se curarán por la ilusión de un nuevo amor.

_Now, enjoy the story..._

* * *

_**Amores**__**Imposibles**__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**El Cerezo muere de pie.**

**

* * *

**_Deidara&Sakura._

_

* * *

_

-

-

Otro día más con el corazón vacío.

Se levanto de la cama, y observó el cuerpo dormido a su lado. Su expresión de eterna inocencia lo perturbaba, le molestaba saber que él era el dueño de esa sonrisa angelical grabada en aquel suave rostro femenino.

La quería, mas no la amaba; su corazón pertenecía a otro ser soñado e ideado pero que sabía que nunca iba a alcanzar si no dejaba de lado las apariencias.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, observó su expresión cansada: ¿cuándo comenzó todo?

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser él, abandonando sus sueños en un antiguo baúl a un costado de su mente?

¿En qué maldito momento las apariencias fueron más que sus propias ilusiones?

Y peor aún, ¿cuándo ocurrió el desgraciado hecho que lo obligó a sumergirla a ella también dentro de esa encrucijada?

-

Suspiró molesto.

Ni ella ni él se merecían esto.

Se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado al cual le habían cortado las alas. Y para su pesar, fue él mismo el que se las cortó.

La observó una vez más. Se sentía un parásito que absorbía todo su amor, su alegría, sin ser capaz él de ofrecerle ni una caricia.

La quería, no lo suficiente para amarla, pero la quería.

Y demasiado… Podría haber sido su mejor amigo, mas nunca se imaginó siendo su esposo.

-

Ante los ojos de los demás parecían una feliz pareja, cuando dentro de su casa predominaba el frío invierno. Él era consciente de los intentos de ella por seducirlo, por enamorarlo, cautivarlo, por brindarle un hogar con dicha y alegría.

Él era testigo silencioso y oculto de sus lágrimas, y los sollozos que ella ahogaba cada madrugada contra la toalla.

Él sabía que podría intentar hacerla feliz.

Pero no sabía ni quién era él.

Estaba al tanto de que ella quería una familia, con niños correteando por el jardín y visitas de amigos, pero prefería no lastimarla más, otorgándole a su corazón falsas esperanzas.

-

Tras esa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos jade, él conocía muy bien cuán frágil era "su" mujer.

Él era más fuerte aunque no de la manera que deseaba.

Podría parecer de mármol, pero en su interior era débil también.

Miró el reloj de pared, no tenía más tiempo para perder, tendría que empezar a cambiarse, el trabajo lo esperaba.

Se vistió como todos los días, el saco y la corbata ya eran habitúes en su vida… como tantas otras cosas.

-

Preparó el café para dos, aunque sabía que ella todavía no se iba a levantar, no mientras él estuviera presente.

Intuía que la durmiente doncella ya estaba despierta aunque no había abierto sus ojos.

Era mejor para él, le carcomía la conciencia ver aquellos profundos ojos verdes que sólo expresaban tristezas.

Ató su largo cabello rubio en una coleta baja mientras terminaba de desayunar. Sus ojos celestes se quedaron pensativos observando la ventana: la vida era muy irónica. Injustamente irónica. Podría tener a la mujer que quisiera a su lado, a pesar de que no era lo que él quería.

-

"_Al amanecer lo verás salir, arrastrando de casa el calor del hogar._

_Cortará una flor, besará a su mujer, perseguirá la estela de un cometa fugaz."_

_-  
_

'Ya me voy' –dijo, a pesar de que sabía que ella no le iba a responder.

Con pesar cerró la puerta de ese intento fallido de hogar.

Caminó por la calle pensando que quizás si su corazón latiese de otra forma él sería feliz con ella y en su hogar. Y tendrían niños correteando y visitas con quién charlar.

-

"_Ningún hombre lo amó; a nadie reveló su pasión y los juegos, el deseo clandestino._

_No hubo cartas de amor, no hubo día del orgullo._

_No le devolverán los veranos perdidos."_

_-  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

Sintió el peso de esos ojos claros sobre su rostro, sin embargo se negó a abrir los suyos.

Quería seguir soñando con aquel "hogar perfecto" que cada noche la perseguía en sus sueños.

Soñaba con dos pequeños niños, correteando alegres a su alrededor. Los imaginó parecidos a ellos, de ojos claros y sonrisa risueña.

Inocentes con una gran imaginación, listos y vivaces. Tiernos y con gran cariño para dar.

Imaginaba una escena familiar en la que él y ella les enseñaban a jugar, a tejer sueños en su mente, a aprender a aceptar las diferencias. Juntos le mostrarían que no existían monstruos en el placard, que las pesadillas no eran más que malos sueños, que de cada caída siempre se iban a poder levantar.

Cada noche soñaba con su vientre lleno, con pequeños golpecitos en su interior, con antojos y mimos de su esposo.

-

Mas la realidad la atacaba una y otra vez. Su vientre no era abultado, su cuerpo no acogía a ningún nuevo ser; su útero no protegía ninguna vida en formación. Sus pechos no estaban llenos de leche ni de amor.

Pero era más triste aún saber que nada de lo anhelado iba a suceder, menos cuándo las caricias escaseaban y dolían más que la hiel.

Escuchó como él le preparaba el café. Sintió las ganas de acompañarlo, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Lo amaba, y ya se había perdido numerosas veces en ensoñaciones dónde su amor era correspondido.

Suspiró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Cuándo era chica no había imaginado semejante futuro para su vida.

Se encontraba estancada en un matrimonio que nunca iba a avanzar.

Estaba atada de manos y alma a un amor, una imagen, una falsa representación cruel de la realidad, un espejismo en el desierto, un oasis inventado.

Escuchó cómo una voz masculina se despedía. Un simple "ya me voy", sin caricia, sin un beso de despedida.

-

La soledad de la casa era abrumadora. Detestaba estar allí sin compañía a pesar de estar acostumbrada.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir algo de amor? ¿Un gesto? ¿Aunque sea un "te quiero"?

Siempre creyó que el matrimonio era una cosa de dos, en donde uno recibía y daba todo su amor. Jamás pensó ser ella la única en la relación.

A veces se preguntaba por qué todo era así, si de ella era la culpa.

Con angustia se levantó de la cama; el espejo de la habitación le mostraba cuán marcadas estaban la tristeza y la soledad en su cara. Observó la foto de recién casados que tenía cerca del velador.

Tantas ilusiones perdidas, tantos deseos olvidados.

Una pregunta, que la lastimaba profundamente, se repetía sin cesar en su mente: ¿era correcto seguir a su lado a pesar de amarle cuando él no?

-

Suspiró con pesar. Muchas veces se había encontrado a sí misma envidiando a los únicos dos seres que sincera y honestamente la querían: sus amigas. Ellas habían triunfado, por decirlo de alguna forma, en lo único que de verdad importaba, en el amor.

Casadas, con hijos, y, por sobre todo, felices.

Con tranquilidad y a la vez con algo de temor se acercó al ropero y acarició las ropas de su esposo. Recordó los escasos momentos alegres que pasaron juntos a la vez que una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

En el fondo de su corazón sabía la verdad que su ser se negaba a aceptar. Él no la amaba. Jamás lo había hecho. Tal vez la quería, pero no como ella a él. Era egoísta al pretender quedarse a su lado, porque ella lo amaba a pesar de que él no era capaz de corresponder a ese sentimiento.

Ella no se imaginaba una vida sin él, pero… ¿acaso el egoísmo equivalía al amor?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida: amor y egoísmo no iban de la mano.

Y lloró amargamente, porque por primera vez había asumido que tendría que dejarlo, por más que su ser se desgarrase en el intento.

Lo haría, sin importar lo mucho que duela.

-

"_Quizás tengan razón y amar es doler, pero quién diablos quiere regresar si lo que cuesta es aprender que no está perdido aquello que no fue"_

_-  
_

Se abrazó a sí misma, sin buscar detener aquel manantial salado que salía de sus ojos.

Quería limpiar su corazón y desechar las falsas esperanzas.

-

"_Miran al cielo y piden un deseo: contigo la noche más bella. _

_Amores imposibles que escriben en canciones el trazo de una estrella._

_Cartas que nunca se envían; botellas que brillan en el mar del olvido._

_Nunca dejes de buscarme la excusa más cobarde es culpar al destino"._

_-  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

Regresó a su casa a la hora de la cena. Ingresó tranquilo al hogar, pensando cómo haría para afrontar un día más de mentiras y dolor.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al llegar al comedor, iluminado sólo por una vela en la mesa de la habitación, una solitaria flor se erguía melancólicamente en un florero de cristal.

Una pequeña nota sobre la mesa estaba dirigida a él.

La tomó con dedos temblorosos y distinguió la letra con facilidad: aquel trazo fino y prolijo sólo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, su esposa.

La leyó en silencio y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se vidriasen.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro trigueño a la vez que se sentaba abatido sobre una silla.

En el final, ella fue mucho más fuerte que él.

-

"_Te amo._

_Hasta siempre."_

_-  
_

Destruido, escondió su rostro entre sus manos apretando la nota con fuerza.

Dejó que las lágrimas amargas mojasen el papel. Al final él no pudo hacer nada por ella, fue ella la que le entregó todo a él.

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Esta fue la primera historia.

Hay algunas frases que no nos pertenecen, se las robamos a un cantante xD

Si tienen algo para decir, comentar, quejar, preguntar, dejen un review, los leeremos con la mente abierta.

Atte.:

**Aoi no Blue.**


End file.
